nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Day of the Departed (movie)
Day of the Departed is a movie-based project created and directed by Jett Wills, and is produced by Morningwood Entertainment. It is based off the concept behind his fan-favorite map Day of the Departed. The movie reveals a story that wasn't acknowledged in the original map, featuring the return of several of RoachTheIntelCollector's characters from his previous works and introducing characters from other works, such as Gruntijackal from Ebon Shadowshot's "Time Travel Will Tell" series. The movie has a runtime of an hour and fifteen minutes and is available in IMAX. The movie is preceded by both the "A Universe Splintered" and "Second Chance" sagas, while it is succeeded by the "Rebirth of Gruntijackal" saga, which plays directly off of the events of Day of the Departed. Chronologically, it is the thirty-second map of the Roach Chronicles. The events of the movie would eventually play a critical role in the following sagas of the Roach Chronicles. The movie also serves as the first part of the Gruntijackal Phase. Cast Main * Mackenzie "Mac" Davis - Ryan Reynolds * John Doc - Tommy Lee Jones * Rick Peterson - Josh Duhamel * Gary Arlington - Ewan McGregor * Roach - Jett Wills * O'Ryan - "OOthehunter" * Chris - "SgtBlockBuster" * TJ - "TJtheGod1" * Gruntijackal - Ebon Shadowshot * Willard Wyler - Paul Reubens * Edward Richtofen (spirit/voice only) - Nolan North Minor * FBI Director - Glenn Morshower * FBI Agent - Desmond Askew * Charlie Team Leader - Richard Epcar * Mercs Leader - Matthew Mercer * Mercs Soldier - Steve Wilcox * Security Guard - Nolan North * Civilians - Various * Xarcoh (flashback only) - Jett Wills * Xirsch (flashback only) - "SgtBlockBuster" * Yaxnor (flashback only) - "OOthehunter" * J.X.T. (flashback only) - "TJtheGod1" Story Prologue Following the events of Purge, Mackenzie "Mac" Davis, John Doc, Rick Peterson, and Gary Arlington were all seemingly destroyed following the defeat of Xarcoh. However, it was revealed that despite their deaths, their souls would end up trapped in Limbo like the Soulless, eventually ending up in the Fractured Realm, where they would remain imprisoned for an unknown amount of time. During this time, Mack narrates and recaps the events of "The Disaster" saga to the viewers. Act I In a distant timeline currently set in the year 2017, the annual Day of the Departed holiday in Chinatown in San Francisco in California starts. While this happened, a small portal formed high in the sky, releasing the departed spirit of Gruntijackal, who managed to get to the timeline upon being drawn to it by a strange Element 115 source unlike anything he has ever seen. He then notices a large Element 115 meteor approaching a forming eclipse in the sky before realizing that today marked the appearance of one of the rarest eclipses in all of history; the Green Eclipse. Gruntijackal soon realized that he could catalyze the eclipse's power with the use of a dangerous weapon known as the Yin Blade and use it to tear open a rift in reality to created the Rift of Resurrection, which would allow Gruntijackal to finally escape his state of limbo and conquer all of existence. Manifesting his spirit into a ghostly humanoid version of himself, Gruntijackal then launched his plan into motion as he cackles into the skies above. Meanwhile, Roach, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ enter the timeline from their's with the use of the Harbinger. Roach then explains the purpose of the festival to the others, saying that he plans to spend his time at the festival honoring his fallen future self he was forced to end while the others are free to commemorate anyone of their fallen friends and family. As the four then split up around the festival, the eclipse in the sky slowly begins to start. As this happens, Gruntijackal breaks into the San Francisco Museum of Craft and Design, which contained the Yin Blade. After securing the Yin Blade, Gruntijackal is forced into combat against a security guard. After defeating the guard and escaping the police due to his ghost-like status, Gruntijackal then heads to the top of the Transamerica Pyramid near Chinatown, where he begins to use the Yin Blade to open the rift. After swinging it enough times, the weapon's main blade part began to spin on its own, eventually cutting a rift in the sky, which began to expand as Gruntijackal gloated over his victory, saying that the day of reckoning has finally arrived. However, his victory was short-lived, where he soon discovers that he misunderstood a certain process in creating the Rift of Resurrection; to create it, he must use any other eclipse except the Green Eclipse, as the powers of that eclipse could jeopardize all of existence. Seeing his mistake, Gruntijackal could only watch in horror as the rift expanded even more, revealing the Fractured Realm on the other side. Due to his close proximity to the rift, Gruntijackal was sucked into the rift, where he became lost within the Fractured Realm. In the process, Gruntijackal dropped the Yin Blade into the streets below. Act II At the festival, Roach, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ regroup, where they soon realized what has been done. Suddenly, the rift began to leak several items from the Fractured Realm, including Element X samples and a large amount of zombies from the original future timeline, who begin to attack the festival. The four jump into action, fighting off against the zombies from the realm they had previously visited years ago. As this happened, an FBI team is then called into action to try and contain the situation before it gets out of hand even further. Their movement into San Francisco caught the attention of the Mercs, who sought to locate and obtain the Yin Blade for their own purposes, resulting in a skirmish between the two in downtown Chinatown. As this happened, a large force of zombies soon intercept both fighting factions, resulting in a three-way battle. Act III In the Fractured Realm, the other four discover the rift, where they are able to cross through it, emerging through the rift as mortals after Doc is able to use the pillar from the Griffith Observatory to restore themselves. The four eventually run into Roach, O'Ryan, Chris and TJ on a rooftop. There, the eight reunite after a long time of being separated. Mac explains the predicament, saying that the only thing that could seal off the rift to the Fractured Realm is when the eclipse ends. Knowing they have a little more time before the eclipse ends, the eight continue fighting through the zombies, fighting through buildings and rooftops. Meanwhile, the infamous movie director known as Willard Wyler arrives at the city to take note of the outbreak for a future project of his. While there, he discovers the discarded Yin Blade, where he realizes what dark and dangerous powers it holds. Fearing that one day it could bring upon the end of all universes in existence, Wyler decides to take the weapon as the FBI, Mercs, and zombies continue their fighting nearby. After another fifteen minutes of fighting, the eclipse finally begins to end. With this, the rift started to absorb all that was from the Fractured Realm back into it. Because Mack and his group managed to become mortals before the end of the eclipse, Mack and the group was spared from this fate. However, a furious Gruntijackal manages to emerge from the rift, grabbing ahold of the four, saying that if he wasn't able to achieve mortality, they cannot either before grabbing ahold of a streetpost himself. Roach, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ then engage Gruntijackal in a final battle, with Gruntijackal being a strong opponent. With time running out, Roach manages to use the Harbinger to blast Gruntijackal, causing him to release the four. As he loses his grip, Gruntijackal is once again pulled into the Fractured Realm just as the rift seals in the skies above. With the conflict over, Roach gives a sign-off speech about the conflicts they've experienced over the past few years, saying that even though the past may be convoluted, they still have the future to look forward to. After Roach wishes the viewers a happy Day of the Departed, the screen goes black and the credits roll. Epilogue Sometime later, Wyler experiments with the Yin Blade in his theater, where he is able to use the weapon to open a rift into his Zombies in Spaceland movie. In order to prevent anyone from ever using the Yin Blade for their own nefarious purposes, Wyler hides the Yin Blade within the movie before closing the rift with his dark magic. Unknown to him, a spirit had managed to work its way into the film, where it lets out a familiar evil laugh as the movie ends. Transcript Videos LEGO NINJAGO "Day of the Departed" High Quality Audio|Main theme. Trivia * This movie marks the first appearance of Gruntijackal since Elemental Ascendance and his overall appearance in three years. ** This also marks Mac, Doc, Gary, and Peterson's first appearance since Purge, and Roach, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ's first appearance since Finis. * Gruntijackal, Willard Wyler, Edward Richtofen, and the FBI and Merc factions are the only set of characters that appear in the movie to have not to have been originally created by RoachTheIntelCollector. * The spirit of Edward Richtofen makes a cameo appearance in the epilogue of the movie, where it is revealed he escaped the Afterlife Arcade and managed to enter Wyler's film. ** This later foreshadows RoachTheIntelCollector's next saga of the Roach Chronicles, the "Rebirth of Gruntijackal" saga. * The movie's runtime is an hour and fifteen minutes, a nod to Element 115, which plays a pivotal role in the movie. * The main theme of the movie is actually the easter egg song found on the map itself. * It is revealed that Roach, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ have access to their powers and weapons they had when they were Soulless in "The Disaster" saga. Category:Day of the Departed Category:Morningwood Entertainment films